Tired
by 123lovestory
Summary: Hazel and Augustus are in the hospital together, and Hazel sneaks into his room so that they can let go together. One shot, super fluffy


**A/N One shot, and this isn't how the story goes, but I thought it would make a really cute story, so I hope you like it! Hazel and Augustus are in the hospital at the same time, and they're both really weak. Phalanxifor isn't working for Hazel any more, and Augustus's osteosarcoma is back, like in the book.**

**Please review!**

Augustus's POV

I stare at the window facing out into the hallway. The curtains are down, but in the tiny spaces between each shade I can occasionally see a figure walk by. At night people walk by less than in the day, but it's better than staring at ceiling, failing to sleep.

I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting cancer when it's just going to kill me no matter what. I'm tired of forlorn faces and desperate cancer treatments that always fail and lead to more dejected faces. I'm tired or not knowing if each hug my parent gives me is going to be our last one. But mostly, I'm tired of not seeing Hazel Grace enough for two lovers who live twenty feet away. I'm tired of it all.

And I'm just _too_ tired. I can feel myself getting weaker every day, and I can feel the line that tethers each and every one of us to life getting weaker. The only reason I don't actively stop trying is because of Hazel. I can't die on her. I can't make her last days miserable. I cannot, I _will not_, do that to her.

I sigh and begin the arduous preparation of turning over, when I hear something. For a moment I think that it's the squeak that Hazel Grace's walker makes, a sound that I have grown to know and love, but that can't be. It's the middle of the night.

I moan as I turn over and shut my eyes. Not that I'm going to sleep.

"Augustus," a sweet, a beautiful, an angelic voice whispers. For a moment, I think I'm dreaming, but the voice says again, "Augustus? Are you awake," and I know that it isn't a dream.

"Hazel?" I choke out as I heave my body back over and stare at the silhouette in the doorway. She stands there, her hands clutching her walker, her short hair tousled and messy. He hospital gown hangs loosely around her ever thinning body, and her feet are bare. She looks beautiful.

"Augustus!" The cries out and makes her way across the room to my bed.

"I had to see you. I'm just so tired." She says weakly, and I know that she is experiencing the same tiredness that I am. The tiredness that is a side effect of dying. The tiredness that claims each and every one of us, in the days before we go. The tiredness that won't push you off the edge, but will gently push you towards it. The tiredness that gives us the power to die.

She collapses onto the bed and drags her legs onto it. "Sorry," she weakly laughs. "I'm not too graceful these days."

I smile as she pulls the sheet around her body and wraps her arms around me, so that we are facing one another. We are enveloped in each other's warmth.

I gently touch her pale cheeks to make sure she's real. She smiles and says, "Okay. It's okay, Augustus, I'm here. I'm here to the end."

A lump rises in my cheeks, and I tightly shut my eyes. Tears brim at the edge of my eyes, because I know that every word she's saying is true. She's going to be here until the end. This is the end. And this is the way it's supposed to be.

"I missed you so much." I breathe, my hand still on her cheek.

"I know. I missed you to." She takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I'm so tired." I slightly shake my head and realize the extent that it's true. I just want to sleep; for it to all be over. Yet, I am still so scared to let go.

"It's okay. It's okay. We can be tired together." She reaches her hand out and gently strokes my cheek. She moves her head ever so slightly, causing the light to illuminate her face. She has tears brimming over her eyes too.

"I'm so scared." I choke out.

"I'm scared too." I don't know how she's still smiling as tears gently spill over her smooth cheeks. "But it's okay. Because you're hear. And we can both let go, now. Because things are the way they are _meant _to be. We are together. The world is at peace. My heart is at peace. Our infinity is at peace. Okay?"

"Hazel Grace, I'm going to miss you so much." I sob.

"No. No, you're not. Don't say that to me, Augustus! I am here now, and I always be. In capitol-S Somewhere, I'll be there. And you'll be there for me. Our infinity doesn't end here." She says, and sniffles a bit. "It just doesn't continue on here."

"You've always been so strong, Hazel Grace," I shake my head and marvel at her grace and comfort with the difficult things.

"I'm not strong. But that's okay." She says and gently smiles. She looks into my eyes, and I look into her deep brown eyes.

This kiss isn't fueled by wildfire, but by purity and love. This kiss is gentle and deep; this kiss is loving and patient. This kiss has no need, yet it is still passionate. This kiss is everything we are and will ever be. This kiss is ours. And this kiss is forever.

"I love you so God damn much!" I curse the heavens for not giving us more time. An infinity just isn't enough. Not for me, not for Hazel Grace, and not for our love.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, because I love you." She smiles back at me. I can't help but to notice the way the first half of her sentence is in past tense. She may love me present tense, but the rest of our infinity has fallen to be nothing more than a memory. Everything is now a memory. I suppose that's how I truly know it's the end. There are no more memories to come.

Hazel and my love for her fill my last memory.

"Okay." I whisper, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Okay." She whispers back, still smiling ever so slightly as tears slide down her cheeks. I stare at her and memorize her every feature. I gaze into the perfect brown eyes and memorize the way her face looks in the dim lighting. I pull her closer and press our foreheads together, so that I am staring straight into her eyes.

I feel Death waltzing every so quickly to me. I know that I don't have much time as it nips at my feet, threatening to pull me into its oblivion.

Here it goes. My last words. My last words will forever belong to her and to our infinity. I take a deep breath. "I love you, Hazel Grace."

She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath, just like I did. This is the last time I will hear her voice. She pulls my body up to hers and I feel her frail frame. She clutches the back of my neck, and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Augustus Waters."

She lets back a little bit, and puts her forehead back to mine. One of her hands, not the one on the back of my neck reaches under her nose and lets her cannulla fall back to the ground, her final acceptance f the end. Her hand finds my hand, and she squeezes it.

I feel her tears spill onto my


End file.
